


Teddy's Family Outing

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Pre-Slash, Summer, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Teddy has been pestering his grandma for days, wanting to go to the lake with 'the whole family', as he put it — which, apparently, nowadays also includes Harry's Auror partner slash friend slash secret crush. So much for a relaxing day in the sun...This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020. It can be read as a stand-alone but does include spoilers forLeap of Faithso if you plan to read that one but haven't already, you should probably do that first.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Teddy's Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #340:  
> 1\. Incident  
> 2\. Install  
> 3\. Imagine
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Lake
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Come on, Uncle Harry!” Teddy squeals, pulling on my arm. “I want to—”

“Take it easy,” I chuckle. “We have all day and the lake isn’t going anywhere.”

“But I…”

“Here, hold this,” I say, handing him a pile of blankets before lifting down the huge picnic basket from the back of my bike. “And no going into the water before I have slathered sunscreen potion all over you, okay?”

Teddy scrunches his nose but nods and stays put, bouncing on the spot while waiting for Andromeda and Malfoy to disembark their bikes. It’s still a bit surreal to see Malfoy on a Muggle bike, but I must concede he’s a fast learner, and he’s made it all the way here without any incident, so…

“Circe, it’s hot today,” the man groans.

 _Not as hot as you_ , I think, watching Malfoy rake slender fingers through his sweat-damp hair before gesturing to the basket in my hand.

“I don’t imagine you’d have any cold drinks in there, Potter?”

“Er… yeah, sure…” I blurt eloquently.

...

Malfoy and Andromeda don’t join us in the water, but Teddy and I splash around for quite some time before the boy finally agrees to a snack break.

_Oh, holy fuck…_

I stop in my tracks as my eyes fall on Malfoy on his blanket, sprawled out on his back in nothing but snug black boxer briefs. His pale skin is glistening with a sheen of sweat, and he’s so fucking gorgeous, I’m sorely tempted to just—

Swallowing, I give myself a mental shake. My blanket is spread out right next to his; there’s nothing for it.

I don’t even have time to properly install myself on my blanket before Malfoy squints his eyes open and turns to look at me.

“Good, you’re back,” he mutters, “ _finally_.”

I frown. “Er… okay…?”

I’m so fucking eloquent today.

“Do my back,” Malfoy says, shifting onto his stomach.

My Seeker reflexes catch the jar he tosses over, and I can only gape at him.

“You wanna…?”

“Preferably today,” Malfoy mutters into his blanket.

Malfoy’s skin is pure heat under my palms as I do my best to ignore the straining situation in my swim trunks.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
